Man Whore
by RushBaby
Summary: Semua member tahu Kyuhyun itu whore. Bersedia menjadi tempat pelepasan hasrat. Apa yang terjadi ketika Siwon dan Kangin menginginkan Kyuhyun di saat bersamaan? Kangin/Kyuhyun/Siwon, threesome, yaoi


A Man Whore

Bagaikan menjadi rahasia bersama bahwa Kyuhyun is a whore. A man whore. Dia masuk ke grup sebagai member paling muda saat itu. Dengan gaya yang pemalu, terkadang diam dan misterius namun juga jahil dan tidak terlalu peduli sopan santun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat betapa Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang indah, membuatnya menjadi salah satu member paling berbakat di Super Junior.

Sekaligus, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua belas pria di grup terkenal itu tahu, Kyuhyun memiliki bakat penggoda, sangat terbuka terhadap masalah seksual dan ia..., bersedia melayani hasrat dari setiap member. Uh—huh. Hanya member yang tahu hal ini. Mereka menjaga profesionalitas dengan menutup rapat-rapat rahasia di antara mereka, sekaligus—mereka ingin Kyuhyun cukup hanya untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak memiliki paras semanis Sungmin atau tubuh semungil Ryeowook, bahkan ia terkadang kalah feminim dibanding Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Namun Kyuhyun sepenuhnya submisiv. Kepuasan utama saat kegiatan seksual bagi Kyuhyun adalah lewat lubang anusnya, maka dengan sukarela ia menjadi _uke _milik Super Junior. Membuka kakinya bagi setiap member, membiarkan penis-penis mereka menyalahgunakan lubang pantatnya menjadi alat senggama dan menampung sperma di dalam rectumnya seperti seorang wanita.

Magnae grup itu membuka jati dirinya pertama kali di depan Leeteuk, memberi kesempatan pada sang _leader _untuk merasakan single holenya walaupun ia tidak lagi _virgin _saat itu. Setelah itu member lain mendapat jatahnya masing-masing dan hal itu berjalan hingga sekarang, mereka bergiliran membagi Kyuhyun sebagai penyalur hasrat tanpa pernah terlibat konflik.

Kyuhyun suka seks, seperti ia sangat menyukai _game. _Maka ketika ia tidak ada scheduledan tidak bermain _game,_ ia akan membiarkan dirinya disetubuhi oleh _member _lain. Seperti hari ini—

Pria bermarga Cho itu hanya dapat pasrah menungging dengan kepala terkulai sambil menggigit bantal keras-keras. Pantatnya diangkat ke atas dan pinggul di pegang erat oleh sosok di belakang tubuhnya yang bergerak dengan sangat intens.

"Ah..ahnn ah.." Sesekali lenguhan seperti itu lolos seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak liar karena lubang pantat yang terus-menerus ditumbuk oleh sebuah penis. Sosok dibelakang Kyuhyun—Ryeowook juga tampak tidak lelah dan sarat akan nafsu gairah. Penisnya terus menyodok maju mundur, merenggangkan lubang pantat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengejar puncak kenikmatan.

"Huuhmm.. Sedikit lagi sampai, hyung_.." _kata Kyuhyun lirih. Tangan mengepal keras pada bantal saat gerakan Ryeowook makin kuat, tanda pasangannya juga sudah hampir klimaks. Dan hanya selang beberapa tusukan sampai cairan putih memuncrat deras dari penis Kyuhyun yang mulus, berbarengan dengan _rectum_nya yang hangat disembur sperma Ryeowook.

Seketika itu Kyuhyun ambruk tengkurap karena lelah, diikuti Ryeowook yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sang _eternal magnae _membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukan sayang, sedikit mengusap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat, "_gomawo," _katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak terlalu peduli, kemudian membiarkan Ryeowook menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya berniat melepas lelah. Well_, _tadi pagi ia menghabiskan beronde-ronde dengan Sungmin, sebelum _aegyo king _itu berangkat latihan musikal, dan siang tadi istirahatnya harus terganggu oleh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu hingga berakhir sore ini. Maraton seks seperti itu sangat menguras tenaga. Tentu saja ia butuh istirahat meskipun besok jadwalnya masih kosong.

Sepasang adam itu lantas tertidur lelap dalam posisi pelukan intim dan tubuh yang samasekali polos. Keduanya tidak ingin repot menarik selimut hanya untuk sekedar menutupi bagian _private_nya. Terutama Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli saat ia tengkurap dengan mengangkang dan lubang yang berlelehan sperma Ryeowook. _Evil K_yu itu ingin istirahat, tanpa sadar ia bercinta dengan Ryeowook dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka, menyisakan seorang pria yang terpekur penuh nafsu di depan pintu—menatap Kyuhyun lapar.

.

Siwon melempar pantatnya di atas kasur sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit melirik pada jam meja, melihat jarum menunjuk pada pukul enam sore—kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Minggu ini jadwalnya sangat padat, pulang larut berangkat pagi hingga hari ia menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya dan dapat waktu senggang hingga besok.

Pria yang pulang dalam keadaan lelah terkadang butuh pelampiasan. Karena itu Siwon segera mencari Kyuhyun setelah ia sampai di dorm—ingat sekali jadwal Kyuhyun kosong dua hari ini. Namun desahan khas dari kamar Kyuhyun menyambut Siwon dengan tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan visual Super Junior itu menghabiskan waktu hampir 20 menit menyaksikan Ryeowook mengerjai Kyuhyun hingga mereka klimaks.

Serta merta Siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun yang terlelap dan tahu jelas Kyuhyun tidak akan meladeninya jika ia meminta jatah saat ini juga. Pemikiran itu membuat Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk tidur juga, mungkin beberapa jam istirahat sambil menunggu Kyuhyun lebih pulih staminanya.

.

Saat Siwon terbangun hari sudah sangat larut. Hampir setengah satu pagi dan Siwon terduduk tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia keluar ke dapur mengambil minum untuk melepas dahaganya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun bermaksud mejalankan niatnya yang tertunda tadi sore. Toh, ia tidak bisa kembali tidur setelah tidur sepanjang sore seperti tadi.

Kali ini pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup, membuat Siwon harus membukanya perlahan—tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Namun apa yang menyapa pandangan Siwon saat membuka pintu justru membuat pria kekar itu terkaget-kaget.

Kyuhyun sedang dilumat penuh gairah dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Di atasnya ada Kangin yang masih berpakaian lengkap, seakan berusaha memakan bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal dan menggoda itu sambil tangannya memainkan nipple tegang Kyuhyun, membuat sang magnae sedikit mendongak karena nikmat.

Aliran seakan berdesir keras ke kepala Siwon. Bukan hanya karena pemandangan yang penuh gairah, tapi juga kesal karena lagi-lagi ia didahului orang lain untuk menggagahi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Siwon memilih masuk setelah menutup pintu dengan tidak peduli. Dengan kesal dan lancang ia menepuk bahu Kangin, membuat pria yang lebih tua itu mengernyit terganggu dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Kangin menoleh dengan kesal dan menatap sengit setelah melihat Siwon yang juga memandanginya dengan kesal. "Ada urusan apa?!" tanyanya ketus.

Siwon mendengus tak kalah ketus. "Aku sudah menunggu Kyuhyun pulih sejak tadi Kangin hyung_!"_

"Lalu kenapa? Aku pulang dan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun saat ia tertidur sendirian. Aku yang lebih dulu, salahmu sendiri tidur sejak tadi," balas Kangin tidak peduli.

Pria bernama asli Kim Youngwon itu sudah akan kembali mencium Kyuhyun yang memandangi mereka dengan tidak peduli, namun lagi-lagi tangan Siwon mencekal lengannya tidak mau mengalah. "Tidak bisa _hyung! _Kau juga baru mulai menciumnya! Aku sudah menunggu sejak sore!"

"Kau ingin mencari masalah, hah?" Kangin mulai tersulut emosi. Ia tidak senang ada yang menganggunya saat hasratnya sedang memuncak, apalagi Kyuhyun sudah polos—sangat siap menerima Kangin. Siwon tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya untuk mengalah, cih!

"Ini memang masalah!" jawab Siwon sengit. Ia sudah bersiap melawan jika Kangin memukul, namun suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan malas.

"Jangan kekanakan," kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian dan jangan buat keributan. Aku tunggu 10 menit sebelum kembali tidur," putus Kyuhyun final.

Kedua pria jantan itu mengerjap kaget dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Sepuluh menit untuk berunding atau mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Maka kedua pria dewasa itu segera mendinginkan kepalanya, menatap satu sama lain dengan raut keras namun tersirat keinginan untuk mencari solusi.

"Aku lebih dulu pulang dan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dengan Ryeowook. Jadi aku menunggu," Siwon lebih dulu membuka suara. Suaranya mulai tenang dan berusaha mengungkapkan hal yang masuk akal.

Kangin juga ikut menarik nafas, walau ia tidak berhasil setenang Siwon. "Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku lebih dulu masuk dan Kyuhyun tidur telanjang bulat tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau menunggunya."

Siwon mendengus gusar. Ia berada dalam posisi yang lebih lemah, dan Kangin jelas tidak akan mengalah. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga pasti akan uring-uringan jika tidak melepaskan hasratnya pada Kyuhyun malam ini. _Ayolah, berpikir Siwon..._

"Sudah kan? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Kangin kembali membuka suara. Ia sudah akan menyelesaikan perdebatan dan kembali ke kasur dengan perasaan menang.

"Tunggu, _hyung." _Namun Siwon kembali menahannya. Pria yang lebih muda itu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang terpejam dengan jari mengetuk-ngetuk di kasur yang berantakan, seperti menghitung waktu.

"Kita berbagi saja," putus Siwon, dan Kangin jelas terbelalak.

"Apanya berbagi?"

"Kita lakukan berdua," Siwon setengah berbisik tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar idenya. "Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakannya kan?"

Kangin memutar matanya, ikut berpikir. Ia sedikit ragu, juga sedikit tidak rela jika harus menikmati Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Akan tetap Siwon mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, membuat gairahnya mencuat dengan parah.

"Oke," putus Kangin.

Setelah itu Kangin dan Siwon kembali mendekat Kyuhyun, membuat _magnae _manis itu membuka matanya dan menatap jahil pada mereka.

"Jadi siapa yang mendapatkan ku?" tanyanya menggoda.

Siwon tiba-tiba menyeringai kecil mendengar godaan Kyuhyun, seketika _excited _dengan idenya barusan. Mungkin bisa menjadi kejutan bagi _slut _satu ini, pikirnya. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang sibuk menyeringai senang, Kangin bergerak lebih cepat kembali menindih Kyuhyun dan mencium dada Kyuhyun yang montok.

"Kami berdua mendapatkanmu," katanya.

Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja. Bertahun-tahun ia menjadi _ultimate uke _bagi para _member,_ tidak sekalipun terlintas ide untuk melakukannya bertiga. Para _member _membagi Kyuhyun secara tersirat, tidak pernah timbul konflik atau kontra jika hanya bersangkutan dengan menggarap Kyuhyun. Jelas saja Kyuhyun kaget saat dua _seme _gagah ini ada di depannya, mencuatkan ide untuk menggarapnya secara bersamaan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sempat bereaksi terlalu banyak. Ia sudah kembali mendesah saat Kangin mulai menyedot putingnya dengan sensual, seakan menunggu susu keluar dari puting kecoklatan itu. Siwon juga tidak mau kalah. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun kemudian menunduk dengan tidak nyaman namun menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup mata, membiarkan kedua pria tampan itu menguasai permainan. Ia menikmatinya, menikmati tangan-tangan lebar yang nakal menggerayangi tubuhnya yang polos. Tangan Kangin mencubiti puting, tangan Siwon bersilang memainkan kejantan mungilnya yang mulai tegang.

"Ahm.._hyung..." _Kyuhyun bingung ia merintih pada siapa. Siwon berpindah pada lehernya, dan Kangin masih sibuk dengan dadanya.

" ..juuhh," kata Kyuhyun tidak jelas. _Magnae _itu sadar sekali hanya ia yang polos, sedangkan dua pria di atasnya tampak egois dengan pakaian lengkap.

Remasan tangan Kyuhyun di kedua kepala _seme _itu menyadarkan mereka. Dengan tidak rela mereka mengangkat tubuh dari Kyuhyun yang masih tersengal nikmat. Buru-buru mereka melepaskan baju dan celana hingga tanpa sisa, menghasilkan Kyuhyun yang menggerung frustasi melihat dua tubuh gagah yang siap menggarapnya dan tentu saja dua kejantanan besar yang sudah siap, mengacung tegak mencari _rumah._

Kedua _seme _itu jelas tidak lagi ingin menunggu lama. Mereka kembali ke kasur, kembali menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulus dan polos. Kangin bergerak cepat dengan kembali pada selangkangan Kyuhyun, menyangga pinggul indah sang _magnae _dengan bantal, agar _hole_nya tampak jelas. Siwon memilih untuk ke atas, menciumi Kyuhyun sambil tangannya tidak berhenti meremas dada yang padat berisi itu.

"Ah..ahm.." Desahan-desahan halus terlepas dari Kyuhyun yang terus dikerjai kedua _hyung _tampannya. Ia bagai diserang dari seluruh titik dengan _nipple _yang menegang dan Kangin yang sedang mengusap ujung kejantanan mungilnya. Kangin juga tersenyum nakal, begitu menikmati penis Kyuhyun yang mencuat antusias meskipun ukurannya mungil dan tidak berbulu.

Puas dengan dada Kyuhyun, Siwon sedikit beranjak kemudian mengusap penisnya yang sudah sekeras batu sejak tadi. Siwon berlutut, mengarahkan penisnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, memukul-mukul pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan kejantanannya yang keras. "Enghh.." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melenguh, namun ia membuka mulutnya, sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon.

Tidak mudah menampung kejantanan besar Siwon di dalam mulut, sehingga Kyuhyun sudah harus terengah saat penis Siwon baru masuk setengahnya. Tambah lagi Kangin yang mulai memasukkan dua jari kedalam lubang anusnya, membuat fokus pria bermarga Cho itu terpecah. Berkali-kali ia merintih, berusaha merilekskan tenggorokannya untuk menerima dorongan penis Siwon, juga berusaha meredam perih saat Kangin menambah dua jari lagi ke dalam lubang anusnya yang memerah.

Kangin menggeram gusar saat lubang anus Kyuhyun bagai menelan tiga jarinya yang keluar masuk. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dimasuki, lubang itu bagai fleksibel menerima 'tamu' di dalamnya. Merasa cukup, Kangin menarik jarinya dari rektum sempit itu—menghasilkan erangan kecewa dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih berisi penis besar Siwon. Siwon menoleh, melihat Kangin yang memandanginya penuh arti, akhirnya 'Si Choi' itu juga bergerak mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tegak dari kuluman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersengal merasa kehilangan benda menarik dari lubang dan mulutnya. Tapi ia melihat Kangin berpindah, menyandar di kepala ranjang—di sampingnya. Saat itu ia baru saja akan bertanya, namun Kangin sudah membawanya duduk di atas perut pria yang lebih tua itu.

_CUP. _Sebuah kecupan manis dari Kangin untuk bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkak sisa ciuman. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dengan kecupan itu, terbawa suasana lagi saat Kangin mulai mengelus punggungnya dan turun ke bokong. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat Kangin mengangkat pinggul Kyuhyun lebih tinggi, membuat Kyuhyun mengerti dengan keinginan Kangin.

Dengan senang hati _magnae _itu memegang kejantanan Kangin yang keras, besar dan kaku—mengarahkan pada lubangnya yang memerah sempit. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit membawa daging tumpul itu menyodok lubang anusnya.

"Aaa ahh.." Desahan lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan sakit berbaur nikmat yang menyergap tubuhnya. Ia terus bergerak turun mendorong masuk penis Kangin, hingga ia terduduk sepenuhnya di perut Kangin, pria itu tahu penis Kangin sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya nikmat saat merasa lubangnya penuh oleh penis besar Kangin. Namun sesaat matanya menangkap Siwon yang berdiri sedikit di pojok kamar, membuka _drawer _seperti mencari sesuatu. Ah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sempat berpikir, karena Kangin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, naik turun menunggangi penisnya keras.

_Magnae _itu menggelinjang liar karena tumbukan kejantanan Kangin pada lubang kenikmatannya. Mulut Kangin juga meraup puting Kyuhyun yang tegang, menghisapnya kuat penuh gairah. Kepala Kyuhyun terdongak ke atas dengan erang dan desahan yang tak kunjung lepas. Ia tidak tahu saat Siwon naik ke kasur dengan sebotol _lube _di tangannya, tapi ia sadar ketika Kangin menarik tubuhnya lebih rapat—membuatnya sedikit membungkuk dan lubang pantat yang terekspos lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun sempat menoleh saat Siwon melumuri tangannya dengan _lube _yang banyak. Ia toh tidak terlalu peduli, karena ia terbiasa bercinta tanpa pelumas. Lubangnya sudah cukup fleksibel. Namun ketika ia berbalik bermaksud menggerakkan pinggul lagi untuk mengejar klimaks, Kyuhyun merasa jari-jari Siwon yang basah sedang bermain di lubangnya.

"_H—yung.."_ Kyuhyun mengernyit kaget. Jari-jari Siwon mulai bergerak menggoda, menggesek lubang analnya yang tersumpal penuh oleh penis Kangin. Ia tidak sempat berpikir saat itu, karena Kangin kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Dan ketika satu jari Siwon yang berlumuran _lube _merangsek masuk, Kyuhyun hanya dapat merintih perih.

Rasanya otak Kyuhyun seperti berkabut ketika jari kedua Siwon ikut merangsek masuk. Diantara ciuman Kangin yang dalam dan keras itu ia merasakan jari-jari licin Siwon berusaha membuka ruang lebih di dalam lubang anusnya. Kangin juga mulai bergerak lagi, sedikit lebih pelan kali ini, mungkin juga merasa lubang Kyuhyun makin sempit.

"Ah..ahh..ahhh," Kyuhyun mendesah terus-terusan dengan penetrasi berlebih itu. Kangin dan Siwon juga semakin menegang melihat _magnae _mereka tampak begitu pasrah dan menggoda.

"Sepertinya cukup," tiba-tiba Siwon berbicara setelah diam sejak tadi dengan jari-jarinya. Kangin mengangguk mendengar kata Siwon, kemudian menghentikan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun terengah lelah, sedikit bingung mengapa mereka berhenti dan jari-jari Siwon bergerak keluar dari rektumnya.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat Siwon melumuri penisnya yang tak kalah besar dari milik Kangin dengan _lube _yang banyak. Namun ketika pria bermarga Choi itumenggesek ujung penisnya pada lubang Kyuhyun yang penuh, sontak sang _magnae _menoleh kaget pada Siwon.

"Hh—yung!" Kyuhyun mengernyit takut-takut. Yang ia dapatkan hanyasenyuman menggoda Siwon sambil pria itu mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

Tentu Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang akan kedua _hyung_nya lakukan. _Double penetration! _Bahkan membayangkan pun ia tidak pernah! Dengan dua kejantanan super besar itu, bagaimana mungkin lubangnya dapat menampung.

"H—yung.. ti—tidak akan muat. Uhh," Kyuhyun mendesah panik.

"Tarik nafasmu, sayang. Kau bisa menerimanya. Rileks.." Siwon berusaha menenangkan namun tidak membuat ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia konsentrasi menggesek lubang anal Kyuhyun, bersiap untuk masuk.

"Ti—tidak ahhh! Hyunggh!" Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan saat Siwon dengan berani mendorong ujung penisnya untuk masuk, berdesakan dengan penis Kangin yang sudah ada dalam lubangnya sejak tadi.

"Sshh.. relaks kataku Kyuhyun-ah. Akan semakin sakit kalau kau tegang seperti ini. Lubangmu muat, percaya saja. Tarik nafas, relaks.."

"AHHHH!" Jeritan lagi saat Siwon kembali mendorong. Kali ini Kangin tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik Kyuhyun jatuh ke dadanya, menciumi air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk member termuda itu.

"Relaks.." Kangin dan Siwon berbisik hampir bersamaan, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau mulai mendengar. Ia menarik nafas dalam, berusaha tenang dan melonggarkan lubangnya selebar mungkin.

"Seperti itu sayang.. uhh.." Siwon mulai meracau sambil terus mendorong dengan perlahan.

"Ahhhh.. ahhh..," sepanjang penetrasi ditemani desahan perih Kyuhyun yang mencengkram kuat pundak Kangin. Sesekali Kangin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menciumnya atau merangsang titik sensitif di sekitar dadanya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terasa makin berkabut, antara hasrat, sakit dan usahanya untuk tetap tenang. Setelah waktu yang seakan berjalan sangat lambat, Kyuhyun akhirnya merasakan abdomen Siwon yang membentur daging pantatnya.

"Haahhh ahh.." Kyuhyun terdongak dengan mulut terbuka. Namun ia tahu kejantanan Siwon telah masuk semua dalam _single holenya. _Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sepenuh ini. Ia tidak menyangka lubangnya benar-benar mampu memuat dua penis besar itu, membuat otot anusnya meregang sangat lebar.

"Sudah masuk, penuh sekali Kyuhyun-ah.." bisik Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya, ia sibuk mengatur nafas dan sedikit mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk siap digenjot.

Memang beberapa saat setelah mereka sama-sama diam dan hanya terdengar deru nafas, Siwon mulai bergerak, maju mundur sedikit untuk menyesuaikan. Kyuhyun belum banyak beraksi, ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri, merasakan Kangin yang juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat Siwon dan Kangin menemukan ritme yang tepat. Sodokan mereka secara bertahap semakin cepat, bergantian menumbuk prostat Kyuhyun.

"Hyungg.. hyungg.. ahhh.." Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti pompaan penis Kangin dan Siwon dalam lubangnya. Ia mendesah keras-keras, menjerit dan menggelinjang merasakan dua penis besar terus menghantam prostatnya dengan brutal.

Pinggul Kyuhyun sedikit-sedikit bergerak, menunggangi penis Kangin yang mencuat dalam anusnya tanpa membiarkan penis Siwon keluar. Bagaikan seorang ahli ia memanjakan dua penis sang _seme _secara bersamaan di lubang anusnya, membiarkan penisnya sendiri menegang keras dengan _precum _yang mengucur deras.

Entah berapa sodokan dari dua _seme _yang menggagahi Kyuhyun secara bersamaan itu, hingga penis Kyuhyun terasa ditarik keras, siap menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan. "Sedikit lagi sampaiiiahh.." lirih Kyuhyun

Kangin dan Siwon juga sedang mengejar klimaks mereka. Dua kejantanan besar itu tengah berkedut sambil terus bergerak maju mundur di sarangnya. Hingga beberapa kali pompaan kuat, sperma dari penis Kyuhyun menyembur kuat, mengotori perutnya dan perut Kangin. Begitupun dengan sang _seme, _mereka menyusul Kyuhyun berbarengan, menyemburkan sperma mereka ke dalam rongga anal Kyuhyun, memenuhi lubang itu dengan cairan kental yang hangat. Banyak sekali.

Kyuhyun ambruk di tubuh Kangin dengan nafas tersengal. Sangat lelah. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bercinta, dengan empat orang berbeda, bahkan harus melayani dua orang sekaligus. Sepertinya besok ia akan terkapar seharian—tidak bisa berjalan.

Kangin dan Siwon belum berniat mengeluarkan _burung _mereka dari 'sarangnya'. Dengan hati-hati Kangin memiringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang diikuti Siwon. Akhirnya mereka berbaring miring dengan Kyuhyun di tengah menghadap Kangin dan Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena sepertinya ia harus tidur dengan lubang yang di sumpali dua penis besar.

Akhirnya si magnae tidak terlalu peduli. Ia akan menutup matanya sebelum ia melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka. Alisnya mengernyit, mengingat Siwon sudah menutup pintu tadi. Hanya ketika ia melihat lebih jelas, ada beberapa member lain yang berdiri di dekat pintu, sedikit melongok ke dalam. Entah sejak kapan mereka ada di sana, menonton _live show _panas. Namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli, ia sudah pasrah dan sudah dapat meramal, bahwa setelah ini ia akan lebih sering melayani dua orang sekaligus. Menerima lubangnya dimasuki dua penis bersamaan.

Sepertinya _babyKyu _harus menjaga staminanya. Juga menjaga kerapatan lubang anusnya yang harus meregang lebih lebar. Ah, tapi Kyuhyun kan _whore. A man whore..._

_Happy birthday Kyuhyun._


End file.
